Where did you go?
by marythenird
Summary: What would happen if everyone would disappear? only in some few of Tsuna's family is left. Apparently it is someone who has kidnapped the girls, children and Reborn ALSO:: Who is the kidnapper? where is everyone and most of all! Who has the power to hide
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 : are they okay?

A/N: hello ^^ this is my first Fan fiction so pleeeezzze be kind and review after you reed this. It would men a lot to me!

Hmm… I don't own KHR!! If I did …ehmm… If I did … OMG!!! I will Never Own KHR!! T.T` that's super sad

For you who like yaoi, sorry to disappoint you. This is not that kind of a story.

Well tell me how I can make this story better ^^

* * *

Tsuna gets home from school the other day. He goes upstairs to rest in the bed and sighs deeply.

"If I get another F- of the next test I'll have to go to summer school again AND also train with Reborn" he sighs.  
He heard the door ring as he goes down to was Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Boss, how are you?" Gokudera asked. "Yeah, you look like you haven't slept for a while," says Yamamoto.

"What? Do I really look that tired?? "asked Tsuna. "Are you kidding?" Gokudera shouted with concern in his voice. Gokudera and Yamamoto walked into the house. Yamamoto looks around the house. "Hmm ... Is something that has changed? I can't think of what but something is different." Tsuna looks around the house to see if he noticed anything.

"I can't see something new. Have you Rebo...? "He looks up the stairs and came to think that no one was home. It was just the three who stood in house. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and himself. "Where is everyone?" Tsuna wonders aloud to himself. When he thinks of it, nobody has been home all day.  
"Reborn? Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta? "He shouted. Yamamoto and Gokudera helped. "Bianchi, Nana?"

After a while they stop to look at the houses and continue to look outside.  
"Maybe they took a walk with Haru and Kyoko", he thought. "I just hope that nothing has happened." They ran back to Kyoko's house to see if anyone was home. They ran so fast that they did not notice that someone was behind them. Tsuna stop and look back because he heard footsteps, and perhaps they had run past someone or something. When he look he got a chock. "SAwaDA!!"

* * *

"TSUNAJOSHI SAWADA!!!" Ryohei Sasagawa ran at full speed towards them. He couldn't stop in time so he run on Tsuna. "Sorry Tsuna! I ran so EXTREME fast so that I couldn't stop. "Ryohei said.

Gokudera heard the cry (as he always does) so they ran back to se what happened. Gokudera was horrified. "BOSS! What happen? Did this boxer clown hurt you? "He shouted.

"WHAT?! Who are you calling for Clown, Octopus-head?" Ryohei said. Gokudera took up his dynamites. "You'll regret that you were making fun of my hair and hurting Judame!" Gokudera threatened. "Come on!! I'll hit you so extreme hard that you will forget how to recover!" Ryohei shouted back. "Wait!" Tsuna cried and jumped between Gokudera and Ryohei.

"We are friends, right? If you fight now we won't be able to find Reborn, Lambo and the others!" he said. Ryohei look surprised. "So the kids are gone to?" he said. "What?! Someone else is gone to?!" Tsuna cried out at Ryohei.

"I can't find Kyoko or Colonnello. I thought you maybe had seen them." He answered. "Kyoko is gone to?!" Tsuna shouted. Yamamoto took his arm prevent him to almost hit Ryohei of chock. "Take it easy" Yamamoto said to Tsuna. "Maybe there at Haru's house" trying to calm Tsuna down. "Nope, I just run past but she's not home. That's why I thought they were with you." Ryohei told them. Tsuna felt cold. Yamamoto let go of Tsuna that was so choked that he couldn't move.

"Kyoko-Chan… and Haru-Chan, gone?" Tsuna stammered. He felt sick just of the thought that something might have happened to them. Gokudera looked at his boss. The look at Tsuna's face was a scared, worried and fearful at the same time. "How… How can this be?" he asked himself. "Judame is so thoughtful."

Yamamoto was the one to try to cheer Tsuna. "Hey, they'll be fine. Reborn and Colonnello is with them, right?" he said. "I didn't think of that." Tsuna answered, looking a bit less worried. "We will help you find them." Yamamoto said. "Isn't that right Gokudera-kun?" "Hell yeah!" Gokudera shouted. "I'm worried about Kyoko and Colonnello. I'll go with you." Ryohei add. Tsuna looked up to the persons around him. He has really good friends. "Yeeh, Let's find them." Tsuna said. "But were should we start look for them?" he added.

"I think I know where the infant and the others are" a voice. It came from the top of the wall. "Huuh!?! Hibari-san?!?!" Tsuna cried.

* * *

A/N: hehe, I know that's it mean to stop right here but I can't think of what to write T.T' I wonder how this will end -.-

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again!

Am I really that bad? Nobody has reviewed my story :'( please tell me if you want me to write another chapter Well… here's the following anyway. AARRGG!! My leg just fell asleep -,-

Thank you SoulNinjas-san for adding me on your Favorite stories list the only one that seems to be interested in this story

Please review^^

Ch 2: where to go.

***

"I think I know where the infant and the others are" a voice came from the top of the wall. "Huuh!?! Hibari-san?!?!" Tsuna cried.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera yelled.

Hibari looked down at the confused students and sighed.

"Are you deaf? I said I might know where the infant and the others are. Don't make myself repeat it."

Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera took a step back as Hibari jumped down the wall. "H-How do you know where they are?" Tsuna asked.

"Pfth" was his answer and started to go the opposite direction from where Tsuna and the others were standing.

"Hi-Hibari can be really scary." Tsuna said frightened.

"Don't you want to know where the infant and the other Herbivores?" Hibari shouted from his back and was still walking from them.

Ryohei was getting extremely irritated at Hibari. "WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU FOLLOW THEM? MY LITTLE SISTER IS DEFENSELESS!!"

"Pfth, I don't like crowds" Was his answer.

"That's so Hibari." Tsuna whispered to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Hahaha, okey. Let's follow Hibari then." Yamamoto joked about it.

"Does Yamamoto think this is a game to? The fact that my family and more has disappeared is really serious." Tsuna thought.

They all followed Hibari till Gokudera notes something weird. "Hey! This is the way to Naomimor high school! Why the hell are we going there?" he shouted.

The others suddenly stopped walking and notes where they are. They were all concentrating on not to loose Hibari that they didn't realize where they were heeding. Hibari stopped and looked back at the people behind him. "So?" was his answer.

"Do you even know where the others are?" Gokudera shouted.

"I never said I know. I said I might know." Hibari answered and sighted.

Tsuna was shocked. "BUT WHY ARE WE FOLLOWING YOU THEN?" Tsuna shouted at Hibari.

Hibari glared at Tsuna make him eeek.

"I don't know but Kusakabe saw something." he said bored. "THEN WHY WERE YOU LOOKING FOR US TO TELL THAT YOU KNOW!?" Ryohei shouted (as always).

Who were looking for you? I was only passing by and overheard your conversation."

They all looked at Hibari with a questioning face. Tsuna sighted and kept on walking. He past Hibari. When he was about 4 meters in front of him he said "Aren't you coming?"

Ryohei and Gokudera were both pissed of by Hibari because of the misunderstanding. "Hell no, I am not following that guy!" they said at the same time. "I don't know about you, but I want to find the others as soon as possible." Tsuna said with a serious tone. Tsuna and Hibari kept on walking heeding to the school. Yamamoto came running after. Gokudera and Ryohei looked at them from behind.

"Oi, wait for me!" they both shouted and run after them.

***

When they were at the school they walked directly to the roof. Kusakabe was waiting for them. Ryohei walked directly to Kusakabe and shouted: "Where is my LITTLE SISTER?!! THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!"

"Take it easy! We will find Kyoko so please, calm down!" Tsuna said trying to make him stop shaking Kusakabe. "Fine then!" he pouted. "as long that I'll find Kyoko…"

"_Ryohei is really worried for his sister. But he keeps forgetting that Reborn and Colonnello is with them. If it weren't for that fact, I would have gone mad long ago._" Tsuna thought.

"Thank you, Sawada-san." Kusakabe said and fixed his tie that Ryohei had almost strangled him with. "Don't worry. I'll tell you what I saw." He said.

The Gang sat on the school roof and listened on what Kusakabe had to say.

"They Were KIDNAPPED BY WHOOOOO!!" they all shouted.

**A/N: **Wuoa!!

I want to know who's the kiddnapper!! Can it be…

Mohahaha!!! I know who it is!!

Please review this story^^


	3. the kidnapper

KHR fan fiction del 3

A/N: Next chapter is finally here!!(joy to the world.)

Sorry that I'm so slow to update but I'm a very busy girl. I got 1½ day a week too write and it's hard to come up with a new story (this is so sad )

But here's the story^^

Have a nice time reading it ^^

"THEY HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY WHOOO!!!" They all shouted.

Kusakabe sighted. "I said that I saw the girls and some kids following a man. Not that they been kidnapped."

"Kusakabe-san, do you know who that man was?" Tsuna asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have never seen him before." He answered.

"But can you describe him?" Tsuna asked

"Of course. Okay, let's se… He was about 1.90 m long, had dark-brown coloured hair, his hairstyle was much like yours Tsuna but black and… oh yeah, he had a costume on. Looked like a nice guy so I didn't bother to say anything."

Tsuna looked at Kusakabe with a question face.

"_How can this kidnapper look kind? Is it even possible that a kidnapper look kind?" he asked himself._

Ryohei couldn't take it any more. "What direction did they go? I'll run to that place at one!" he shouted. One again, Tsuna had to calm him down. It didn't take long before Ryohei sat down in the sofa so that Kusakabe could continue.

"I saw them heeding towards Kokuyo Junior High but before you leave…" he didn't get to say anymore before he was interrupted by Ryohei who was running away.

"Ryohei!! Wait for us!!" the other shouted and run after him. Kusakabe sighted and looked at the door that the others just run out from. "I just wanted to say that that guy really reminded me of someone." He said to himself. Hibari looked at him and asked. "Do you know who he reminded of?" Kusakabe looked at Hibari to respond. "I can't figure it out. But I realised it when I saw Tsunajoshi- kun... " he said before he saw Hibari starting to walk out of the room they were in.

"Hey, where you going?" Kusakabe asked. "This person who is disturbing the peace in this town, I'll bite him to death" Hibari answered as he bring out his tonfa.

Ryohei had finally arrived at Kokuyo junior high and stopped when he noted that Tsuna and the others were trying to run after him.

"Why the hell did you just run away like that?" Gokudera shouted.

"Sorry, it's just that… **KYOKO**!!!" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna looked at the school. "Something isn't right." he said panting. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna. "What are you talking about? Isn't it the same as last time we were here?" Yamamoto asked. "Hmm… I can't put my finger on it. It just.. doesn't feel real." Tsuna answered.

"You have good eyes, Boss." A voice said from behind Ryohei. When they all looked around they saw Chrome, Ken and Chikusa. "Woaah!! It's you!" Tsuna cried as he jumped of surprise.

"It isn't real. It an illusion." Chrome said. "An illusion? Why?" Tsuna asked. "Well, someone came and…" She answered. Yamamoto took a steep closer to Chrome so that he could speak to her. "Can you describe this man?" he asked. "I think he was in the mafia. He looked that way."

"MAFIA?!" Tsuna shouted. "_Shit, if it's the mafia we are probably gonna fight. But Reborn isn't here! Without Reborn I'm just Dame-Tsuna*. What should I do?_" Tsuna thought.

"Did he have black hair?" Yamamoto asked Chrome. "That's right." She answered. "OI, How did YOU know that?" Ken shouted. "Are you spying on us now, eh?" he said. Yamamoto ignored him. "Was there others with him?" he asked. "How did you know?" Chrome asked almost in a whispering tone. "We think they kidnapped Kyoko, Haru, Reborn and the others. Did you recognize them?"

Chrome answered with a quick "I Don't know. I didn't see there face." She looked down on the ground as if she wanted to tell something more. Tsuna looked in to her eyes. "Are you shore that you didn't recognize anyone?" Tsuna said. Chrome shook her head as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to look in to his eyes. "_She knows something that we don't know. How can I make her say it?_" Tsuna thought. "Do you know where they went?" he asked. "I don't think you should go there." She said. Ken took a step closer and yelled "If you want to know you just gotta find them."

Tsuna didn't mind that he yelled, but Gokudera didn't like it at all. "Grrr! That's no way to speak to Judame!" he shouted. "mama, Gokudera-kun. Take it easy." Yamamoto said trying to calm him down.

"Come to think of it? Why are you using illusions?" Tsuna asked. "That's… I… can't tell you." She answered. "Huh?! Why cant you?" Tsuna asked. "well…Because… you will get mad at me and… I don't want boss to hate me" She said as she blushed. _"Whaa?! Why is she blushing? I'm the one who should blush!_" Tsuna thought. "Eumm… I will not hate you if you answer. Please tell us what happened." He said.

"Well, if you insist but… I'm sorry ,Mukuro-sama… but I have to tell"

A smoke came from no were as a voice was herd. "Kufufu~~ Don't worry, Nagi. I'll tell them myself."

"_Mu...mu...MOKURO?!"_

A/N : Do you know how much I want to write this in japanes?! All the word that I know is really hart to resist!

For retard that doesn't know by now here are some translations or explanations.

From last chapiter ``Herbivore´´ means ``Plant eater´´ or something like that.

``Dame-Tsuna´´ is like ``No good-Tsuna´´

Well you can always review if theirs something you're not pleased with.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!! I FEEL LIKE AN terrible human that fails in everything I do :'(

Pleeeessse with sugar on top?

If you review I'll teach you Swedish. (If you interested., that is.)

Fits lesson:

Hello- Hej [Hey]

My name is… - Jag heter … [Yig Hetêr~ …]

Bye- Hej då [hey dô]

This is easy..


End file.
